A Little in Their Lives
by Rerezhang
Summary: Sasuke clearly understands pain. The thing is he doesn't know other are the same. Sakura also knows pain. She thinks everyone has a little pain in their lives. Once their parents get married Sasuke finds he isn;t the only one with pain. AU most likely SasuSaku. Who know what the rating will be in a couple of chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm absolutely sorry sorry for any grammar mistakes first of all. Also I kind of copied this story from angle puppeteer. Her/his story: Electric Pop! Pornograffiti is the story the is "stolen from" She/he never finished the story so I just wanted to sort of finish it. Oh and if you are reading this angle puppeteer please let me do this! Thanks if you do!**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Blah... you all know what I'm going to say... I don't own Naruto, if I did Sakura would be Sasuke's sister! (not really)**

**This is my first time writing a Fanfiction. I don't mind Flames or nasty comments I just want to write! **

**Before I forget please tell me if I have any grammar mistakes. Oh! also my character may be OOC. **

**Now let's get on with the story! I sure hated A/Ns when I read a story!**

**Wish me luck!**

* * *

"I have to tell you I am going to marry my beloved Mikoto."

"What?!" Sakura snapped an ran through out of the house.

"Sakura!"

* * *

She was there sitting there on the bus. Hard to not notice her, she had bright pink hair. From far she looked average, but looking closer she was beautiful. For the time being she was on her phone.

She looked up and put her phone in her pocket. Once she looked up I saw her eyes. Green, sea green, that's the color they were. An odd color, not that her hair was any better. Tears came down her eyes. Once the bus stopped she stood up and stopped at the exit, next to me.

"I-I'm no going back," she whispered. The sound of her voice was soothing.

Going back? What did she mean? I, Sasuke Uchiha, sat there baffled, and began to wonder what she meant.

* * *

"Sasuke, dear, you know tomorrow we are going to meet my boyfriend's daughter," said his mother Mikoto

"Hn."

"Make sure you get back here by 6 tomorrow night. Ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

"Sakura-hime, where are you?" said Kenji desperately to his cellphone "please pick up and come back!"

* * *

During the night Sakura walked to her cousin's house, Kakashi Hatake

"Kakashi," said Sakura while knocking on the door softly

"Sakura!" Kakashi opened the door, knowing the voice belonged to Sakura "What's wrong? You only come to my house this late if you have a trouble.

"He's going to get married!"

"Your father?"

"Hai."

"I don't think it will be that bad Sakura."

"I know that he will leave me, just the other two."

Suddenly Sakura's phone started to ring loudly. On the screen was flashing: INO UR BESTIE! Ignoring the ringing sound Sakura walked into Kakashi's apartment.

"Come on," said Kakashi "your friends have been non-stop calling me. Naruto, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata they all called at least 30 times asking about you."

"Can I go take a shower?"

"With an exchange of going to school."

"I'll go," said Sakura rolling her eyes

"That's my girl."

* * *

"Kakashi is she with you?"

"No worries Kenji she's here alright, sleeping now."

"She's going to school tomorrow right?"

"She said she would."

"That's all I wanted to know-wait tell her to come to my house at 6 tomorrow night, ok? Thanks."

~click~

* * *

**A/N: That's a wrap for now... I know your all going to yell at me and say,"It's to short **

**well blah, blah, blah to you! I just kind of thought of actually writing this down from thinking about the plot in my head for a few months now. Right now it is 12:55 am, and i just finished writing this. Without really looking back...so hoped you like it!**

**Hoped you liked it! Maybe you could write a review on what I should improve! **

**Can't wait for the next Naruto Episode tomorrow! The thing is that this season is like a flashback season, and finally they changed the ending song, so the next season is coming soon (I hope) with more plot from the manga!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakura!" yelled Kakashi, "it's time to get up for school."

"Huh?"

"It's getting late and you don't want to be late do you?"

"What time?"

"7:30," said Kakashi.

"What! I'm going to be late!"

* * *

Walking down to the dinning table she saw her cousin reading his orange porn book and eating cereal.

"Your father said to meet him at the house at 6:00, are you going to go?"

"Maybe," said Sakura

"You should go, he said something about a gift," Kakashi lied, knowing she was a sucker for gifts.

"R-really he said that!"

"Uh-yeah."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" wailed Naruto, one of her best friends since 1st grade.

"Uh, hey Naruto," replied Sakura.

"Where were you everyone was SOOOOO worried!"

"Nowhere in particular, Naru-"

"FOREHEAD, YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED TO DEATH!"

"S-s-sorry Ino," said Sakura smiling sheepishly.

"All that matters is that you are safe," said Ino

"Uh, yeah I guess," said Sakura.

"Anyways let's go to class, we're going to be late."

* * *

Whispers rose in the classroom as Sakura pulled in her seat.

"I heard she ran away."

"Again this is the 5th time this month."

"She just is spoiled and everything has to be her way."

"Don't let these people bother you Sakura," said Naruto

"Thanks, Naruto."

* * *

"Ok, class please turn to page 548 of your Physics textbooks," said the teacher.

Deep in her thoughts she still wondered if she should go back today. The first class of the day whipped by quickly. Before she knew it lunch came.

* * *

"Hey! If it isn't Mrs. Run-away-everyday," teased Tenten

"Shut up, Tenten."

"What a troublesome woman," yawned Shikamaru.

"Hey, you're not any better!"

"At least he doesn't run away from his house and never contacts anyone," said Ino.

"By the was Sakura what did he say to get you pissed?"

"He said he was going to get married," replied Sakura.

"So? What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Everything is."

"You're just spoiled," said Tenten.

Sakura stood up from her seat abruptly and ran out of the lunchroom.

"S-sakura come back, I was kidding!"

* * *

"Oh Sasuke! Good you're back it's almost time to meet Kenji and his daughter. Their both very nice," said Mikoto

"Hn."

"Well wear something professional for the dinner."

"Ok."

* * *

There was a big slam from the door.

"Sakura you're back, papa has been very worried about you!"

"Dad what are we doing? Are we meeting you girlfriend?"

"Well, we are going to meet her son," said Kenji.

"I'm going to the room, call me when it's five!"

* * *

Sakura walked to the basement. She past two white doors and finally went into one black door in the corner behind the stairs. In the room was a circular chair shaped like a funnel cake. The center was taller than the rest of the chair. On the center were three journals. The room was a perfect rectangle the door was in the corner. On the wall with the door there was a bookshelf with many journals lined up.

Once walking in the room in front of her was the name: Kenji in big bold letters, underneath the letters were many pictures of her father and her. On her

right was Yukio written in big letters with many pictures underneath. On her left was Yudai written in big letters, also with pictures underneath.

In the corner there was an electric guitar on a stand. Sakura grabbed a pencil form the ground and started to write in a journal. On the cover was Yukio written in large letters.

_'Why can't anyone understand?'_ wrote down Sakura. _'Only you and Yudai would understand. I wish you were here for me to be able to hug you.'_

"Sakura it's five!" yelled Kenji from the first floor.

Sakura left the room and closed the door silently. She walked into the room next to the black door. Her room was very plain and consisted of a full size bed, with a small desk to its left and a closet to its right.

* * *

"Sakura are you ready we're going to be late it you don't hurry up!" shouted Kenji.

"Coming!"

Walking up the stairs Kenji could see Sakura wearing a knee length dress. The dress was black with some white star on the top edge where it ended right before her collarbone. At the bottom of the dress there was white frills with smaller white star around.

* * *

Ok, Sasuke be in your best behavior," said Mikoto

"Hn…"

They reached The Azalea Hotel in a small black Lincoln car.

_Her boyfriend must be rich._

"Miss do you have a reservation?" asked the bellhop.

"Yes one for 7:00, under the name of Haruno."

"Right this way," said the bellhop leading both Sasuke and his mother towards the elevator.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to go to the hotel to eat," complained Sakura.

"They are already there," said Kenji.

"Hn."

* * *

"Hello Haruno-sama," greeted the bellhop

"Just call me Kenji, no need to be formal."

"Ok, um…. You reservation would be this way."

* * *

_Why did dad have to make the reservation on the top floor?_

Ding!

Walking out from the elevator Sakura saw a tall man with Mikoto sitting near the window.

"Kenji! It's nice to see you again. How are you? Sakura! It's nice to see you too! How have you been?"

"Fine."

"Where are my manners, this is Sasuke, my son."

"Hi," said Sasuke in a bland tone.

"Hi, I'm Sakura," said Sakura holding out her hand for Sasuke to shake.

Sasuke brushed off her hand and headed back to the table.

"What grade does Sasuke happen to be?" asked Kenji also moving towards the table.

"He is a freshman in high school," replied Mikoto.

"That's great."

_I'm sure I've seen him before, but where? _

_It's that girl; she said she wasn't going back._

Sakura just stared at Sasuke with anger.

_He's such a jerk! He has absolutely no manners!_

_I bet she's spoiled. _

* * *

Soon the dishes came out and the room was filled with the delicious aroma.

Both Mikoto and Kenji talked non-stop while Sakura and Sasuke sat there quietly.

_He's tall _

Standing up Sakura remembered she only reached the bottom of his chin.

Sakura sat across Sasuke at the table.

"You're rude."

Sasuke lifted his eyebrows from this statement.

"Stop staring at me," demanded Sakura.

"Hn."

_This looks bad; Sakura is always in a bad mood when she is hungry. _

"L-lets eat first, then we can talk." Kenji looked at Sakura to see if she was ok. "Sasuke I know this is sudden, but I want to make sure-"

"I have absolutely no problem with the marriage." Sakura looked up from her dish. "As long as my mother is taken care of, I say full steam ahead."

"Give me a break, who wouldn't be happy with my father he's _rich_."

"S-sakura," stuttered Kenji as his face flushed. "W-what I meant to say is that your is in good hands."

Sakura turned to Mikoto "He's a great catch isn't he?"

Mikoto's face flushed as well

"My mother is not a gold digger," interrupted Sasuke.

Sakura glared back, she wasn't the type of girl to be intimidated by a glare. "I didn't say that, oh, but you did. I just wanted to see if my dad picked a decent woman."

"My mother is decent, Royal Highness. She's got _manners_ unlike you."

"Sasuke!" gasped Mikoto.

"What?"

"Stop, I want to have a good view for her," whispered his mother, "_please_ control that temper of yours."

"She's rude and immature."

"What are you guys whispering about?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura!" called Kenji

"None of your business." Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke!"

"I just answered her question."

Furiously Sakura stood up and yelled, "Oi, mister one extra large strawberry cheese cake!"

The waiter didn't move, but stared at her dumbly, "W-what?"

"You've got a problem?" snapped Sakura.

"No-none, I'll get your cake right away!" The waiter quickly came back with a big slice of cake. The piece was larger than her face.

"Sakura are you sure you want another large cake?" asked Kenji worriedly.

"It's my favorite," replied Sakura flatly, taking a huge bite and swallowed.

_Does she even know how to chew? _Thought Sasuke in disbelief

"Oh! I need milk!"

Kenji just sighed.

"And…. Cheesecake! And-wait- apple juice! Also bring me Chocolate cake-with no icing! I don't like the icing, okay?" She swallowed the cheesecake whole. "Also shaved ice with fruit! A tall glass of it!"

"Sakura….."

"Tou-chan I'm just really, also bring me a strawberry shake!"

Kenji smiled sheepishly at Mikoto and Sasuke "She has a big appetite."

"M-mister please don't forget the straw!"

_So annoying _

* * *

"So, where were we?" asked Sakura, after she had gotten everything she needed.

Kenji sighed.

"Tell me about yourself, Mikoto-san."

"I-I'm a writer."

"That's great," Sakura nodded slowly," What kind of writing?"

"I'm an editor of a local newspaper."

"Anything else?"

"She owns the Uchiha Corporation," interrupted Sasuke. From this statement Sakura's eyebrows shot up

"Then why my Tou-chan?"

"S-sakura?"

Sasuke's temper flared. _That's it _

"Watch it," growled Sasuke, "You sound like an uneducated rude-"

"Sasuke!"

"You are annoying."

Sakura twitched.

"Didn't your father teach you good manners? Unlike_ you _your father has great manners."

"What did you say? I have fine manners. It's just I choose who to give them to."

Sasuke was so angry he thought he felt steam come out from his ears. "My mother is decent, Haruno."

"Let's see about that, Uchiha.

"Hn, stupid pink elementary student."

ELEMENTRY?!

"Sasuke!" Mikoto was mortified. "Sakura-san I apolo-"

"How dare you."

_Oh great _thought Kenji.

"This is natural," said Sakura holing her hair.

"It is? No way?" said Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

"AND I AM A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT!" yelled shocking all of the diners.

"With that horrible height I doubt it," said Sasuke smirking.

"I HATE YOU!" without thought Sakura grabbed a chair and flung it through the window.

"MA'AM- MA'AM…..NO! NO!" with her surprising strength she punched the table through the window as well.

"S-sakura calm down!" The girl continued her rampaged throwing anything in her way.

"Sir, you are going to have to pay for the damages," demanded a waiter.

"What? But-" _I own this hotel _

Both Mikoto and Sasuke stood there staring at the shattered glass. "Oh my…." mumbled Mikoto.

"Nice punch," commented Sasuke dryly

"This is all your fault, Sasuke!"

"What?"

"You said many rude things to hurt her and she got upset! I thought you knew better than to hurt a cute girl's feelings!"

"What do you want me to do? Go and get the things she through back up here?"

"Go apologize to her!"

"No."

"If you don't I'll ground you."

"What?" he widened his eyes

"For two years."

"You're crazy."

"Do it, and I won't hesitate to take this away too." Said Mikoto holding his guitar.

"Fine."

* * *

"I didn't know she was on a date."

"Yeah, she's meeting her stepmother!"

"A date with her stepmother?"

"Weird, right?"

"Let's just hope she doesn't do anything stupid…."

"Are you on drugs Tenten? Of course she is going to do something this is _Sakura_ we're talking about

"And here is Ino with her magical psychic powers."

"I felt the sarcasm there!"

* * *

_She has the worst temper I've ever seen. _Thought Sasuke. He was walking down the city streets. _And she's very strong._

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

_She also wasn't hard to find. _

Walking towards the ruckus Sasuke saw Sakura throwing punches at three guys. After knocking out one of the guys she turned to the other two.

"DON'T UNDERUNDERESTIMATE ME!" yelled Sakura.

"Fuck you!" yelled one man. On his arm was a big tattoo of a very detailed dragon. "Get her!"

Before punching another man Sasuke grabbed Sakura's elbow.

"Oi! They're not worth your time."

Sakura turned around wide eyed. Slowly her eyes dropped in disappointment.

"Oh, it's just you…."

_What did she mean 'just you?'_

* * *

**A/N: You guys are probably wondering who Yudai and whatshisname (Yukio) are but that will come up soon feel free to guess. One clue is that one of them is related to Sakura. They are both very, very, very, very important. **

**Yes they do not appear in angle puppeteer's Electric Pop! Pornograffiti. I won't be including Sai in the story, if you're mad sorry... But you can express it through a review! **

**Yes basically this whole chapter is based of of Electric Pop! Pornograffiti, but that scene was hilarious and also pretty important. **

**If you did not know, I am very lazy. If you want to tell me any corrections I may change it but I may not. Also i pacracentated (sp?) on this chapter along with a summer essay due tomorrow. If you want to know if I write my chapters ahead the answer is no. **


End file.
